Copy Meets Original and Family?
by stargazer06
Summary: Shadow was bored and wished for some excitement. Well, wish comes true when he bumps into a green male hedgewolf who knows all about him and the secrets G.U.N has kept hidden from him. Sonic and gang also gets back into action when a look alike Silver and a white female hegdewolf appear out of nowhere. Along the way, love appears to a few of them. Shadow/Sally Sonic/Blaze
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

On Earth: Lab

Gunshots. Screams. Explosion. Two scientist, a man and woman, rushed two children into a vehicle. The man went to the back of the containment vehicle to check on the white master emerald that had been earlier placed there. The woman was strapping seatbelts onto the kids.

Just as all was set a male Mobian green wolf ran into the room. Strapped to his back was a bow and a quiver nearly empty. On his waist hung a belt and on both sides was a dagger. The only article of clothing he wore were fingerless gloves and long, lightweight, brown boots.

In his arms was a female child hedgehog, unconscious to all that was currently happening. Her spines curved downward with the tips curled up. Her fur was a brilliant ruby red with black running down the middle of her spines.

She quietly mumbled, "Shadow" before returning to silence. It caused brown eyes to look quickly at her, wondering what she meant by that name. There was no time however as his sensitive ears pricked up at a woman's voice.

"Gale, over here!" the woman waved out the back of the vehicle.

Said wolf sought for the owner and ran to her. He handed over the child. At that precise moment G.U.N. soldiers found them. None of them were able to pull their triggers. With amazing speed and precision, Gale spun and rapidly shot an arrow into the hearts of five men.

"Get going, Professor!" Gale yelled at the driver. He made no move to enter, merely readied his bow. Six arrows left. "I'll buy you some time!"

"We can't leave you behind!"

Gale snarled at the panicked woman. "Yes you can. I will catch up later." And without waiting for a response he shut the door on her. "Hurry!"

More soldiers flooded the room. Gunshots rang in the garage. The professor floored the pedal and madly drove away. The children could hear their mother yelling out for Gale.

A man held up a radio. "Sir, they're getting away! They just left the building!"

Speed was a trait that ran through Gale's family line. They had been bred and trained for it. His name was given in hopes he would be the fastest of the family. That hope was not misplaced. As soon as he heard the soldier report to his commander, he chose to live up to his namesake. No one was going to leave this building without his assent, which none of the soldiers were going to get. He was going to make sure no one got close to that vehicle.

In Outer Space: Space Colony

It begun the same as the lab on Earth. Gunshots. Screams. Scientists running around. G.U.N. soldiers following orders.

A little blond, blue eyed girl was stealthily leading a male black, red striped hedgehog to an escape pod. She was thankful that they had not been spotted.

"Ruby!" the hedgehog suddenly exclaimed quietly with a hand to his head.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Something just happened to Ruby." Shadow shook his head to release the sensation he just felt. His eyes turned confused.

The girl gasped. "Oh no! Is she alright?"

"She's still alive, but I can't connect with her like usual."

"Maybe those soldiers are attacking the lab just like here!" She grabbed his arm. "We have to hurry!"

Thinking about her statement riled Shadow. He could guess the reason for the cut connection. If he were right, Ruby was knocked out by using too much of her power in self defense. He had only seen Ruby do it once when she had been brought to meet him. It was not pretty for her nor those in proximity.

When at last they arrived, she had Shadow enter first. Just as she was about to enter, G.U.N soldiers found and shot her on sight.

"MARIA!"

Using her last energy she hit the button that would close the pod and plummet down to Earth. Shadow banged on the door, willing it to open. Through the small window he could see her look at him. She spoke her last words to him before darkness forever claimed her.

"Shadow, live and protect the planet I love."

"MARIA!"

His words were lost to all as his pod jettisoned into space, destined for Earth. All he had now was Ruby, if she was not captured or later killed. If either of those events occurred, those G.U.N. soldiers had it coming. No one was going to mess with his twin sister!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Central City was a peaceful place (so long as Dr. Robotnik stayed away). After the Chaos and Sonic/Shadow events (both involving Robotnik), everyday was normal and set in routine.

Sonic and his friends were in Knothole. Knuckles and his group were back on the Floating Island. As for Shadow, Rouge, and Omega they enjoyed their peaceful military life at Central City with G.U.N forces.

Shadow was bored. No mission had been given to him since last week. He was upset that he was not allowed to go with Rouge on her mission. He had no clue what Omega was up to and currently didn't care. If only there was something to do right now, instead of walking through town. He almost wished Sonic would appear. There was always something happening around the faker.

He turned a corner and got slammed hard into the ground by someone. This was not what he asked for. He looked to his right to see who ran into him. A Mobian wolf. Young teen by appearance. Green with few black highlights. Some dark red mixed in with his green spiked bangs. The kid seemed to like black. Black gloves, mid-calf boots, pocket belt that held daggers among other things, and vest. Spiked bracelet adorned the left wrist.

Shadow dusted himself off when he stood. "You alright, kid?"

Maroon eyes shot in his direction. Anger, frustration and fear jumbled together confusing Shadow. What did he do to get this reception from the kid?

"How did you find me so quickly!?" The kid shot up faster than Shadow could blink. "I thought I got rid of you four months ago!" the kid growled. "I told you before, I'm not going back with you so give it up already! Diamond is still missing and after what those guys did to our family, they deserve to die!" The young wolf's fur bristled, turning into sharp mini spines.

Definitely rebellious.

The kid confused him further and accused him. Hold on, "our family"?

"First of all, kid, I was minding my own business when you ran into me. I was not looking for you or anybody, only something to do." Now the kid was confused. Great, that makes two of them. "Secondly, I never met you in my life so why would I be looking for you and get you to go with me?" Maybe he was being mistaken with someone again. Crimson eyes met maroon eyes deep in thought. "So how about you answer my questions? Who are you? How do you know me, seeing you're upset with my appearance? If you're running from me, why would you be? If not then, who? Who are you wanting to kill and why? And what do you mean by 'our family'? Are we related?"

The boy relaxed suddenly, taking a cocky, defiant stance. "You're not _him,_ so I don't have to answer any of your questions."

"Him?" Could this kid. . .

Staring contest ensued. A test of will(mostly stubbornness). The kid was strong and held his ground, Shadow had to admit. Not many stood long against him. They would crack under the pressure. Shadow saw no weakness in those eyes.

Shadow smirked. "I like you kid. You're pretty strong."

The gesture was returned. "Same here. You guys are definitely different."

Shadow was confused again but this time it was tinted with intrigue. "Have you known someone look like me? Like a clone?" Is it possible another clone was created and related to this kid?

"Look like you? Yeah. A clone? No way!" he laughed. "Name's Jaden." He held out a hand.

Shadow took it. "Sha-"

"Shadow," Jaden finished. "Know all about you."

Now Shadow was really wanting answers. "Back to my previous question. "How do you know me?" Outside of G.U.N. only a pretty sized handful knew him and he wanted to keep it that way.

Jaden saw Shadow go in defense mode. His ears twitched. Sirens. They were close again. In the air he heard a _whup, whup, whup, whup_ noise_. _Helicopter. He had no plans on being captured.

"I would love to chat but I gotta run. If you want answers, how about asking G.U.N.? They know a lot about nearly everything."

"How do you know about G.U.N.!?" In this town, no one knew they existed except the mayor. Sonic and his whole lot of friends also knew. But as far as that, Shadow was sure no one else knew about G.U.N. So how did this kid know?

A smirk was his only answer. "I know enough about them to satisfy me for the rest of my life." His mood then changed to anger. "Don't be close to them, if you know what's good for you. They like to have secrets of their own; you being one of them."

Shadow could hear sirens and a helicopter coming their way.

"Stop right there, Gale."

Jaden sighed. "Jaden, Jaden. Get the name right. I know I look a lot like my father, but seriously! Can't you see a big age and height difference? Besides, you guys killed him."

"We have you surrounded."

G.U.N. vehicles drove in from all three roads. All exits were blocked. The soldiers came and pointed weapons at Jaden.

"Don't move."

"Jaden, what did you do?"

Jaden looked at Shadow in irritation. "Do you also have to ask that the same way? I always hated that question when I was little!"

"I said don't move!"

Jaden held up his hands. "I heard you the first time. I won't move."

Shadow didn't believe Jaden. Neither did the soldiers as their guns came closer. This did nothing to frighten the young wolf. In fact, it only emboldened him. Shadow did not like the smirk on his face.

"You do realize I still have three options of escaping, right?" He continued without waiting for a reply. He lifted a finger. "One: I either run straight up the building behind me or right passed you all before those triggers are pulled and escape." A second finger rose. "Two: Use Chaos Control to either pummel you guys then escape or just escape." He saw Shadow's expression turn into shock. He raised a third finger. His smirk became wider with canine teeth showing. "My personal favorite right now, Three: Before any of you blink, I attack all of you with the first two rows ending up dead. By the end of my attack, half of you will either be injured or dead. After that I escape and lose you bunch. So which will you make me do?"

Some of them started toward him.

"Jaden!" a female called out.

Everyone stopped to search for the voice. Jaden sighed and shrugged.

"Looks like I won't be doing any of those. You guys lucked out. Option Four then. See ya."

Three smoke bombs were thrown before the group. Everyone was coughing. The soldiers were unsure of what to do.

"Sir, what should we do?"

"Is he still there?"

"Quick! Get him before he escapes!"

Shadow coughed as he tried to wave away the smoke. "Jaden."

The smoke cleared with no trace of Jaden. G.U.N forces spread out to search for him. Shadow was about to ask questions when instead it was turned around. He was brought to headquarters.

"Sir, what is going on?"

A folder was tossed his direction on the table. Shadow opened it. A picture of a Mobian wolf, bearing close resemblance to Jaden, was shown.

"That is Gale. Years ago, a group of scientists were attempting to create a being we deemed was dangerous. In order to finish the procedure, a gem much like the Master Emerald was needed." Shadow saw a picture of a white Master Emerald. "We do not have much information on it but it is believed it's power can be greater than the Master Emerald. Gale is known to be a mercenary but his profession is as a hunter of rare artifacts. He was hired to search for the gem as its location was unknown. He successfully found and brought it. The creature was created. We came too late. A human family and Gale escaped with the creature."

"Sir, may I ask what this creature looks like?"

The general turned his back to Shadow. "All information we had pertaining to the creature was destroyed by Gale not to long ago. Luckily for us, he forgot to destroy his own information. I heard you met him."

'Gale? But that was Jaden and he said G.U.N killed his father,' Shadow thought. 'So why was he being mistaken for his father?'

"Shadow?"

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted. "It's nothing sir. What would you like for me to do?"

"We believe he is still in Central City. He appears to be searching for something or someone. What it is we do not know, but it must have been important for him to break into here and destroy our data on the subject. He has become highly skilled with technology and made it impossible for us to trace his search and to retrieve all data he deleted. Any backups we had on paper were also destroyed."

Jaden's angry words came to mind. Was he searching for this Diamond here? What had G.U.N. done to his family? Why did Jaden delete all information concerning the creature? Is he protecting it just as his father had?

"You're assignment is to track him down and bring him in immediately for questioning. Rogue should be returning within a few days. She will assist you if you need it. You're dismissed."

Shadow sat on top of a building watching nothing in particular. His mind kept going over Jaden and the General's words. If the creature was so dangerous and still alive, why had he never heard about it or been assigned to destroy it? Was G.U.N truly hiding information from their own members? From him? But why? Why did Gale and now Jaden protect this creature? Is it as dangerous as the general believes it to be? Why was Gale killed by G.U.N?

"If you think anymore you're going to fry your brain cells. I think I see smoke coming out of your ears," a voice said behind him.

"Jaden!" Shadow shot up to look at the kid. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Oh, my mistake. That smoke is from coming from a factory, not your ears. Sorry." Jaden gave him a joking smile. "I can track people easily and I have the most sensitive nose and ears in the family. Your scent drifted down to the streets where I got a whiff of it, so I came to see what you were doing after that little episode." He walked next to Shadow and sat down.

Shadow watched him. The questions were popping up again, as well as his mission. No matter who or what it was, he could never fail his mission. He was not one to fail or hesitate. So, why was he hesitating now? Jaden made it easy for him by coming. This should be a piece of cake! All he had to do was knock the kid unconscious and take him in.

"You must have been really troubled about something to come up here. Man, this is boring and a poor view of the city! You really should find some other hobby or at least find a better place to do your thinking!"

Those questions were nagging him. What did G.U.N have to hide about himself? Who was this other Shadow that Jaden knows?

The times he had searched for more clues about himself only led nothing good. He was a weapon of destruction for mankind according to Black Arms. Professor Gerald Robotnik created him to protect Earth yet at one point had created a mass army of clones that was supposed to wipe out those who wronged him.

Was he the real Shadow or a clone like the ones he found?

"So G.U.N has you hunting me?" Jaden turned his head to see Shadow's surprised expression. "How much did they tell you about my father and that 'creature'?" Shadow sat with him and related all he heard. Jaden sighed. "Not surprised. They always act first when they hear of something potentially dangerous. No thinking whatsoever. They did it with you in the past and again they do it. After all this time when 'the creature' has done nothing, they still wants to kill 'it'."

"What is this creature your father rescued?"

Jaden faced Shadow. "Do you intend on killing 'it'?"

"If it poses a threat to the city then yes."

"I can promise you 'it' won't harm anyone. Even after father died, 'it' remained silent and hidden. 'It' only wants to stop being hunted and live in peace, which shall remain to happen. No outsider will find 'its' home and even if I'm captured, I would rather die than reveal the location. We lived peacefully, able to roam freely until G.U.N decided to continue the hunt. Freedom was cut short after Father's death."

"You never answered my question," Shadow realized.

"For good reasons. My answers depend upon how close you decide to be with G.U.N. You know better to think first before acting. Find out the answers to whatever questions you had earlier. Decide what is the better course.

I will say this, should you kill or capture 'the creature' you will have a war on your hands. Should the slightest harm come upon 'it', whoever did the damage will die a gruesome death from myself and one other protecting 'it'. You yourself will also regret having done such an act to 'it'." Jaden sniffed the air. "Well, it's time I get going. One of my friends is worried greatly for my safety. I can't leave her alone for too long." Jaden stood to stretch his arms and legs. "I'll be keeping an eye on you. If you want answers then return here for a little present."

Jaden disappeared in a gust of wind. Shadow blinked in shock. He searched all over for signs of the kid. Down below he found Jaden walking alongside a teal, female chameleon and a male crow. The kid was fast! Possibly faster than him! Who is this kid?

"Jaden, why did you have to meet with that clone? He has nothing to do with you! He's just going to cause you trouble! We're in trouble by being in this city!"

"Cool it, Leyda. You know why I'm here."

"Rogen, help me out!"

The ever calm crow looked at the angered chameleon. "As long as no harm comes to him, I see nothing wrong with this. And Diamond could be here, so we must stay. This clone could be of some help to us. In return we can help him."

Leyda stomped her foot. "Rogen, that's not helping!"

Rogen sighed and whispered to his friend. "Why did you bring her along again?"

Jaden stopped to scratch his head. "She invited herself. If I had a choice, she would not have come."

"Perhaps we can knock her out and leave her somewhere in this city."

Jaden's ears perked up. "Not a bad idea. Let's see, we could even get some rope and tie her up. Where should we leave her?"

The two thought about this as Leyda stood behind them tapping her foot on the ground.

"Ahem. You do know I'm still here hearing everything you're saying."

They stared at each other as if silently communicating. A smile crept on their faces. Leyda became nervous. It was never good when they smiled.

"3," Jaden began a countdown.

"What are you guys planning?" Leyda asked nervously.

"2," Rogen continued.

Jaden stood directly before her. He placed one hand on the left side of her face. On the other side he brought his face next to hers.

In the smallest of whispers he said into her ears, "1" and kissed her cheek. Her face turned the most loveliest shade of pink and red. Jaden backed away to see her reaction. Rogen did another 3 second countdown mentally. Leyda covered her cheek as she stared at Jaden. He took 3 steps back, smiling the entire time.

"Now!" Rogen yelled.

The two boys ran/flew as fast as possible. That brought Leyda out of her shock. "Wha, whe, Get back here!" She chased the laughing boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was bored out of his mind. Nothing to do, except his current stroll through Mobitroplis. No saving the world or parallel world. No havoc from Dr. Eggman, which is strange. Perhaps he should break into Robotroplis and see what new scheme Eggman was creating. He could drag Tails along, that is as long as his two tailed friend wasn't working on a new invention.

"Man," he sighed. "I wish something would happen." And he got his wish for he had not paid attention and collided into someone. "Ow, that hurt." He rubbed his head which had made contact with another's head.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," a female apologized. A female, whose voice sounded awfully like a certain royal, purple, pyro cat.

He forgot all about the pain as he looked at the female. Before him was none other than "Blaze!?"

She stood when he called her name. "How do you know my name?" Blaze asked shocked. "I don't believe we ever met."

Sonic quickly stood and was dumbfounded. "What do you mean? Tails and I crash landed on your world. It wasn't too long before we met Marin then you. We helped you locate the Sol Emeralds that belonged to you and your kingdom."

"My what!? World? Kingdom? You must have the wrong person. I am not from another world. I have lived here in Mobotroplis. I never once met you, this Tails or Marin in my life. I never owned whatever those gems were and I definitely don't have a kingdom. However, I do help my mom at a jewelry store and my dad who does pottery. I think our collision did more damage than you thought."

He stared at her in disbelief until her words clicked into his mind. He wanted to slap his head. He should have expected this after his many cross dimension trips. This Blaze was not the same Blaze he knew. She was this world's Blaze. He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I think your right. Sorry about that. You just look and sound so much like her."

Blazed smiled at him. "It's alright."

"The name's Sonic." He held out his hand in greeting.

Blaze shook his hand. "And mine is Blaze, though you already guessed it," she giggled.

A rumbling noise was heard. Sonic blushed in embarrassment and Blaze stared in surprise until a second noise was heard. Sonic laughed as it was Blaze's turn to blush.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Sonic asked.

"I would."

The two entered one of Sonic's favorite places to chow. He ordered one plate stacked with Chili Dogs while Blaze ordered a hamburger with fries. Blaze was amazed with Sonic's ability to eat all those Chili Dogs. Stories were swapped as they conversed.

Sonic learned this Blaze had some similarities with his Blaze yet so different. This Blaze enjoyed cooking, painting, pottery, jewelry, and fashion. She loved swimming. Her favorite meals were fresh seafoods. If it wasn't fresh, she wouldn't eat it. Red and green are her choice colors. She enjoyed running. She had the same intelligence as the other Blaze. She loved History. Abhorred doing nothing.

Blaze learned Sonic really loves his Chili Dogs and could eat a ton of them in one seating. He also enjoyed running and had the ability to run at the speed of sound. He hated water as he couldn't swim. Took excitement when saving the world from Eggman or any other threat. Traveled to parallel worlds. He told her in detail how he met the Blaze he knew. This and parallel worlds boggled her mind but she took it in stride. Sonic disliked seeing those around him hurt. His color was green. He absolutely hated staying stationary or being bored, unless he was sleeping, which is another favorite of his. He always needed something to do.

They swapped stories also about their family and friends. This helped to understand each other better. Sonic decided to tell about his broken relation with Sally.

"Hold on! You loved and dated Princess Sally for most your life and broke it off? Why?"

"I'm not cut out for the royal life. Besides, King Acorn doesn't approve of me. Sure, I saved the kingdom and the world a couple times, but he doesn't like how I act and certain aspects of my character. I love my freedom. I would hate to be tied down with ruling a kingdom, wouldn't you?"

"If I truly love my land and people, I would rule the kingdom. That is why the Blaze you know continues to rule, despite her desire for freedom. Her love of the people outweighed her love of freedom. Duty over desire. Responsibility over selfishness."

"So in this case, I am selfish."

"There are different ways to save people. This is just one of them."

"Wow, Blaze. I never thought of that before. I like how you think."

A blush crept into her cheeks at the compliment. "Thanks."

Together they walked out of the diner. On the street before them, a flash of light erupted causing everyone to be blinded for a few seconds. When it died, a male white hedgehog and female silver hedgewolf laid unconscious in the middle of the street. A car screeched as it attempted to stop before hitting the two Mobians. Sonic was about to rescue them until the male woke up and saw his predicament. Raising his hand he mentally created a giant hand to appear from the ground. It grabbed and raised the car. Everyone stopped to watch this phenomenon.

Sonic chose this time dash out of the restaurant, come behind the stranger, and tap him on the shoulder. "Hey, that's pretty neat. It's almost like someone else I know who has telekinesis."

The hedgehog flashed out a mentally created sword and slashed behind him. Having expected something of the sort, Sonic ducked and wisely done.

"Whoa, that nearly got my head! Chill out dude! I was just complimenting your ability. No need to chop off heads! I like mine where it is, thank you very much."

"Who are you?" the stranger asked.

Sonic stared off to the side in thought. "He sure looks awfully like Silver. White, yellow eyes, the strange mental power, same gloves,"

"Answer me." Ten swords appeared around Sonic, pointing straight at him.

"Attitude is more like Shadow's. Silver was a little better in that area." A memory flashed of Silver attacking at their first meeting. "Scratch that. Silver was the same."

"Hey, are you alright?"

Both of them turned to see Blaze beside the girl who was waking up.

"Huh, I think so."

The albino hedgehog knelt beside his companion. "Diamond!"

Diamond looked up at him. "Blade?"

Both Blade and Blaze helped Diamond stand. Not able to hold herself up yet, she leaned against Blade.

"Did we make it?"

"I don't know." He turned his gaze to the cat. "Is this planet Earth?"

Blaze was in shock. Right before her stood two Mobians from another world! She was so amazed she could not speak. Sonic did it for her.

"Yeah. What of it?"

They all turned to see him reading a comic book and eating a Chili Dog. Blaze wondered where, when, and how he got those items. Blade, however, was amazed by the blue hedgehog's laid back attitude in face of danger.

"Diamond is wishing to return to her home planet. I decided to assist her and left my home."

Sonic finished his food and lowered the book. "If I say, 'Yes.' will you get rid of these swords?"

"Only if you are telling the truth."

He touched the tip of one of the blades. "Ouch! That's sharp," he muttered. "Yeah, this is Earth."

Blade stared at the cat for assurance.

"He is telling the truth. Please release him."

The swords disappeared. "Forgive me for my rudeness. Our last two stops were not pleasant."

Sonic waved it off. "Ah, it's alright. I know how you feel. Did some dimensional hopping and boy were some of those Earths messed up and twisted."

"Dimensional hopping?" That confused Blade.

"I'll tell ya later, but how about right now releasing that car and driver you still got suspended in the air?" Sonic pointed to said vehicle.

"Oops." Blade slowly lowered the vehicle. The driver quickly got out and ran off the second the car touched ground.

"Now this is what I was wishing for!" Sonic smiled at the possible adventure coming.

"And I get the feeling nothing will ever be the same for me," Blaze sighed. "Goodbye, normal life."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hey there! Thank you for reading! Bringing more chapters! Please review and tell me your thoughts or anything I need to improve on!

Don't own any of this save my own characters and story. I am trying to keep original sonic characters in character. A few might be little ooc and some barely mentioned as i don't have a grasp of them.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Shadow sat in front of his computer. Four days had passed since speaking with Jaden on the rooftop. Four days in which he did not see nor hear Jaden at all. Four days to have those questions plaguing him. Today Rogue was to return from her mission.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. An open browser with an empty search. Tap. Tap. Tap. Should he do his own search? Did G.U.N really have something to hide?

"I can't believe I'm letting that kid get to me. This is nonsense."

He stood up and walked toward his open window. He was glad to have his own place outside of headquarters. It was also a good chance for him to mingle with the people and get to know those whom he was protecting. He is to protect Earth just as Maria wanted him to do.

"Maria."

"Hey, handsome." Rogue's sudden appearance before him scared the daylights out of him. "Wow, you really are coming out of your shell, if you get this scared at my sudden appearance. I didn't think it was possible."

He glared back at her hovering before his window, which was three stories high. "Do you plan on making this a habit from now on just to test me?"

She grinned. "Perhaps." Without waiting for his acceptance, she entered his apartment. Shadow merely watched her sit on his bed. "So I heard about your mission. Need my help?"

"No. I can do this alone."

"Oh? So what's this Gale like? Heard you got to meet with him before being assigned this mission."

Shadow turned his back to her. "That wasn't Gale but rather his son, Jaden. According to Jaden, G.U.N is unaware they had successfully killed Gale. Jaden appears so much like his father that G.U.N still believes he is alive."

"Any ideas why Jaden would break into H.Q and delete all files about that creature?"

He hesitated and Rogue caught it. "You know, don't you?"

Just outside, beside the window was Leyda, blending with the building. It was her job to spy on Shadow when he was home. Her heart beat fast when she heard Rogue ask that question.

"_He knows!?"_ she thought with fright. _"How did he find out!?"_

"I do."

Leyda wanted to scream.

"But you won't tell, right?" Rogue gave Shadow a warning look. "The General won't be happy that you're keeping secrets from him."

Shadow turned to gaze at her. "Everyone has their secrets that they don't want others to know. This is mine. You have secrets as well, don't you?" She remained silent. "And I am coming to believe G.U.N has several secrets as well, that I don't know of." He turned again to the window and missed Rogue fidget.

He decided to change the topic. "How did your mission go?"

"Not so well. Came to dead end. But I think I might have found another lead."

"Need help? I can't do mine as Jaden keeps well hidden."

Rogue smiled. "I've got this but thanks for the offer."

"Very well then. I need to go somewhere." He spun around, grabbed his keys on the desk, and gave Rogue a quick kiss on the cheek. "Take care."

Rogue waited to hear the front door shut before placing a hand over her cheek. "My, he is coming out of his shell. I was initially worried, but I think I'm going to like this new Shadow."

No one ever thought it possible for Shadow to ever fall in love with someone. Rogue had always joked about it with others. She just couldn't see the stoic, unemotional black hedgehog acting sweet and lovely. So when she found a dozen roses before her door and read his note, she fainted from utter shock. He of all Mobians, dating her. Who would have thought! What was shocking to everyone was her readily acceptance. She had secretly been in love with him for three months. True that Shadow shocked her with his declaration but it was also his knowledge of her secret love for him that entire three months.

So last month they decided to make it official. With that Shadow decided to live outside H.Q and try to come out of his shell. He wanted to become a better person for Rogue.

"Well, I believe I shall return home to freshen up and make him a decent meal here." She wrote him a note before flying out the window. "I'll start tomorrow on my search. Today is just relaxment."

Leyda waited to appear until Rogue was gone. She grabbed her communicator. "Rogen."

"_What is it, Leyda?"_ came Rogen's voice through the device.

"You're up. He's heading somewhere. I think he's wanting to meet up with Jaden."

"_You sound as if you don't want that happening."_

"It's trouble! Jaden shouldn't be meeting that clone at all! He's a G.U.N agent for crying out loud! He's going to rat on us!"

Rogen sighed. _"Jaden doesn't believe that will happen. And that agent happens to be a clone of his uncle. Besides, he know everything about this Shadow. You worry too much. Meet up with us as soon as possible. Rogen out."_

Leyda wanted to beat something up at the moment. Could they not see the danger of this? She switched to Jaden's signal and began her descent.

"Jaden."

"_What's up?"_

"Shadow left and I believe he intends on meeting you."

"_Great!"_

She flipped off the way, falling the rest of the way and becoming visible. Upon landing she yelled, "That's all you can say!? What's so great!? What do you mean by that!? I can't understand you at all! This is nuts!" Bypassers stared at her as if she had gone crazy.

Cross city Jaden ripped off his ear device and dropped it. He missed out on anything else she yelled about. The only thing he cared about was his left ear. None of his family could figure how he came to have a heightened sense of smell and hearing. The Professor and his wife believed the experiments done on his mom with the Crystal Emerald might have given him those abilities. The Professor managed to create a device that allowed him to control his hearing. As he grew older the tribe elder helped him control those senses without the device. Currently he had them at full use as he stood high on top a building that had a great view of the city. Hence, his left ear was in immense pain.

"Leyda! Leyda! Would you quit screaming? You about made me deaf! Did you forget I have sensitive hearing?"

When he was sure she stopped he went to pick up the device but did not put it on.

"_Sorry, Jaden. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just really scared about this."_

"Hey, nothing to be scared about, Leyda. I got this under control."

"_And if things go wrong?"_

"Then it'll be easy to escape."

"_That's always your solution."_

"Yep! And it never failed me yet."

He heard her sigh. _"I'll trust you on this."_

"That's all I ask, Leyda."

"_I love you, Jade."_

"Love you too, Lian. Jade out."

"Every time I hear you guys use your real names, it makes me want to have another name as well."

Jaden spun to see his friend landing behind him. "Rogen!"

"What do you think?"

"Nah, unless that's not your real name."

Rogen chuckled. "It is."

"Well, shall we get going?"

"Want a lift?"

Jaden nervously backed away. "I think I'll run." And run he did, disappearing in seconds.

"One bad flight experience and he fears it for life. Won't even let me cure him of it." Rogen sighed as he took flight to follow his O, so "fearless" leader.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow reached the building and dashed up the side until reaching the roof. He scanned the area to find no Jaden.

"What secrets could G.U.N have about me? They know about Black Arms aided Professor Gerald in creating me and they meant for me to destroy the world. Instead, I saved the world. I have accepted G.U.N despite them killing Maria. What information do they know that I don't?"

"How about a sister."

Shadow turned to his left to find Jaden and his two companions.

"A what!? Sister?"

"Yep." Jaden nodded. "Identical twin sister to be exact. The only difference is opposite eye and body color. She's older by two seconds."

"Twin sister? But how come I never met her in the Space Ark or heard Professor Gerald mention her?"

Leyda couldn't keep silent and answered, "Because Professor Gerald never created her in the Space Ark. She was created on Earth by Professor Thomas and his wife, Hannah."

"Leyda, let me do the talking," Jaden reproached her.

"But Jaden!"

Rogen placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leyda, this is between him and Shadow. We are only here to aid him when needed."

Leyda was about to argue until she saw Jaden's serious face. She backed down. "Okay."

"Is she correct?" Shadow asked Jaden.

Jaden sighed. "Yes. Professor Thomas and Professor Hannah were Gerald's friends. It was Gerald's idea to create a creature using the power of the chaos emeralds. Thomas and Hannah decided to do the same. A race began to see who would finish first. Gerald decided to work in Space, while Thomas and Hannah chose Earth. Black Arms saw from afar what Gerald was doing and decided to aid in the last step: bringing you to life or rather, the real you."

Shadow was shocked by the last statement. "How did you know I'm a clone?"

Jaden smirked. "Did you forget I broke into H.Q? I came across your files and read all about you."

"And my sister?"

Jaden came to stand before him. "Before I divulge more information, what do you intend on doing? Do you intending of fulfilling your mission and handing me over to G.U.N?"

Shadow hung his head in thought. He had a mission to do. But here was someone who knew more of his past. He has a sister somewhere out there. Duty or family? Which was more important?

"Tell me what G.U.N is hiding. If it has anything to do with my sister, I intend on leaving them. My sister is more important than duty. Tell me everything you know."

Jaden smiled at his answer. "I knew I could trust you. Here you go." Jaden took out a memory card and tossed it to Shadow, who caught it. "In there is everything you desire to know, except for the rest of the secrets G.U.N has. That I intend on keeping for myself. You only wanted secrets about you and your sister."

Shadow held the card tightly. "What do you intend on doing to G.U.N?"

Jaden walked back to his friends. He shrugged his shoulders and held out his hands to the side. "I don't know. Depends on what they do. Let's meet again in the future."

"You're not going to tell me more?"

Jaden stopped to turn. "Seeing is believing and I'm in no mood to tell a long story. Hope you enjoy my present. It wasn't easy to get." Jaden resumed his course. "See ya around." He held a hand up in farewell before running down the building. Leyda climbed onto Rogen's back who immediately took flight.

One small device holding the secrets of his past and sister. Shadow gazed at it. "One day I will find you and we can be together, dear sister. No one will tear us apart."

Back with Sonic four days ago

Blaze invited all of them to stay at her house for the day. The next day they were going to Knothole where Sonic's friends might be able to help Diamond and Blade. Blaze was able to get permission from her parents to go with them and so packed her bags for her time in Knothole, not knowing she'd be away far longer. She definitely didn't know how true her statement was. Normal life was exchanged for quite an adventurous one.

When they arrived to Sonic's place the next day, his parents graciously took the three into their home.

"Mom! Dad! I brought over some new friends. Hope you don't mind."

Bernice wiped her hands clean of soapy water. "Not at all! Come in! Come in!"

Jules looked up from the newspaper he was reading at the dining table. "Hello, everyone. Who are your new friends, Sonic?"

Diamond and Blade were not the least shocked to see robotized people, having seen many on their trips. Blaze, however, had not expected Sonic's parents to be robotized. Blaze knew she was sporting a surprised look and quickly wiped it off.

"That's Diamond and the extremely, protective guy with her is Blade," he said while thumb pointing.

"I'm not that protective," muttered Blade under his breath, crossing his arms. Diamond gave a small nervous laugh.

"And this here is Blaze."

"Oh, is she that princess from another world that you told us about?" his mother asked.

Sonic sighed and scratched his head. How should he explain this? "Yes and no. You see, this Blaze is from our world. She's not a princess but lives a normal life. She helps her mom with jewelry and pops with pottery."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you three," Bernice and Jules greeted them with handshakes.

"Come in and sit!" Bernice ushered them in.

"Hey, would it be alright if they stayed for several days?"

Jules looked at his son and their guests. There was a certain air about Diamond and Blaze that spoke of hardship and traveling. "Expecting an adventure sometime soon?"

"You betcha! So can they?"

Bernadette smiled. "Of course they can stay! Let me show you girls your room. Sonic, show Blade where your room is."

"Thanks Mom and Dad."

Bernadette made sure they were all comfortable. It was nice to have guests spending a couple days in her home. Sometimes the house became too quiet or empty for her taste as Sonic had the tendency to disappear for times on end. What was better was that she could spend some female time with Diamond and Blaze.

Tails returned from his workshop sometime later and met the new house guests. Upon seeing Blaze, he reacted the same as Sonic. Sonic explained to Tails his theory and Tails warmly welcomed her. At supper, Diamond and Blade gave an overview of their story. When night settled in, the guys stayed up talking about guy stuff and the girls did the same. Apparently both groups got talking about love. And the ones to bring it up were none other than Jules and Bernadette, having seen the shared feelings between Diamond and Blade.

"So Diamond, what's your relationship with Blade?" Bernadette asked innocently as she assisted the girls getting comfortable.

Diamond's face became a tomato. "What!? Relationship? Wh-What are you talking about?", she stuttered.

"No need to be shy nor deny it," Blaze smirked at the girl. "It's obvious you love him."

"L-L-Love!?" It felt like the room suddenly became too hot.

Bernadette smiled at the positive signs the girl showed. "Does he know?"

"Um . . . Well . . ." Diamond looked down with a smile.

Squeals were sounded from the room. Meanwhile . . .

"You got hots for that girl, huh Blade?" Sonic smirked while jabbing fellow hedgehog in the side with his elbow.

Blade smiled, blushed and scratched his head. "Yeah. I couldn't help it. The more I got to know her, the more I enjoyed her presence with me. Despite all she went through, she still remained gentle and caring. So pure and innocent. It makes me want to protect her all the more from anything that can harm her."

Jules placed a hand the boy's shoulder. "I am glad for you. She seems very happy being with you."

"Yeah. She was all smiles and hardly looked away from you," Sonic teased.

The blush deepened but vanished when he turned the tease back to Sonic. "What about that Blaze girl, Sonic? I saw you occasionally glancing at her and even blush when she caught you."

"Wh-What?" That caught the speedy hedgehog off guard. His cheeks were dusted a light pink. He tried to brush it off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

It was Blade's turn to smirk. "Denial. I know that step all to well. Come on, you like her."

"Is this true, son?" Jules had also picked up on that but wasn't sure what to make of it. Sonic was still getting over his broken relationship with Sally.

"Um, well, she is nice, funny, smart, has nice atmosphere around her," he continued rambling on positive things about Blaze.

"He likes her," Blade whispered to Mr. Hedgehog, who nodded.

Back with the girls

"Got anyone you interested in, Blaze?" Diamond asked since they were done interrogating her.

Blaze thought for a moment. "Hm, not really."

"You sure?" Bernadette was feeling like a young teen talking about boys and love. "Surely there is someone. Who could deny such a beautiful, intelligent girl as yourself?"

An image of Sonic complimenting her popped up, causing a nice pink to dust her cheeks. She made the mistake of looking away.

"Oh, there is someone!" Diamond grasped the feline's hands. "Who is it?"

"Wh-Why do I have to tell you?" Blaze questioned as she tried to free her hands.

Bernadette smiled while tapping a finger on her cheek. "So she is not denying it. There is someone." O the fun of young girl talk! How she missed those days!

"W-What! N-No! There's no one!"

Diamond released her friend and tsked with a shaking finger. "Don't deny it. Face it. You're in the beginning stages of loving this guy."

Blaze suddenly was unsure of herself. "Really? Am I really falling in love with Sonic?" she accidentally voiced her uncertainty.

"Sonic?/My son?" came two voices together.

"Huh?" Blaze saw their surprise and realized what she had done. Blood flooded her neck and head rather rapidly.

"I do believe this calls for a meeting with my husband and a questioning session with Sonic."

Bernadette smiled with joy. She was going to pair her precious boy with Blaze and this time there will be nothing getting in the way. She wanted grandkids and grandkids is what she was going to get! Make no mistake about it! Time for mother hedgehog to get into action! Plotting Matchmaker Bernadette ready for duty!

Blaze face-palmed, not believing this was happening to her.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's almost similar to what some twins share," Tails interjected. "Depending on how close the twins are they are able read each other's mind."

"Yet if I'm getting this correct, this bond between Shadow and Ruby might have been established because of the emeralds, correct Diamond?" Rotor asked with thought.

"Yes, Rotor. That is what it was eventually deduced to as the emeralds powers are a mystery. Even after my mother returned to Earth they could still connect to one another, knowing what was going on. Two other times they visited but always aboard ARK. Then the day came when exactly the same time GUN infiltrated both labs and attempted to kill Mother and Uncle. Professor Gerald was murdered and later Maria as she sent Uncle Shadow to Earth.

Father and Mother had to save time as Professor Thomas and Hannah loaded the Emerald as well as their two children. Mother was forced to use her powers for her and Father to escape. That costed her greatly and Father had to carry her to the vehicle. In the end, to prevent GUN from following, Father stayed behind to protect them. He managed to survive and caught up with the others."

A soft smile broke out on her face. "It was decided they would hide in a hidden village so GUN would never find them. It was many years later that mother and father got married. A year later I and my brother were born. With my mother as the emerald's guardian, I inherited some of it's powers." Here her face saddened. "It appeared when my brother and I turned ten. We were all outside playing when I began to glow. I was frightened. No one knew what was occurring until the last second when I heard my mother scream my name. I simply vanished and woke up on a strange planet."

Diamond brought her knees in and hugged them with arms and tail, recalling the frightening memories. Blade placed a hand on her arm. "I roamed around, lost, wondering if I had just appeared somewhere else on Earth. However meeting the locals, I discovered I was not on Earth but Rinkov. I was galaxies away from home. How I traveled so far is still unclear." Diamond's eyes got huge as the nightmares flooded her. "On Rinkov majority of the people were cruel and vicious. I . . . They . . ."

Diamond was becoming unfocused. Her body shook terribly as she began to glow. Sonic was about to say something when Blade moved in front of her and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"Arg! Don't go out on me Diamond! You hear me! Listen to my voice! Diamond!" He shook her but nothing happened.

By now everyone was standing, unsure what to do. The glow became stronger

"Dude, what's happening?" Sonic asked worriedly. He took a step, but swords appeared before him.

"Don't take a step closer, or I will kill you," Blade warned in a dark tone. "I have no time for foolish questions."

"Woah! Chill out, dude." Sonic raised his hands. "Just worried about Diamond."

Blade growled a bit before returning his attention to Diamond.

"Diamond, listen to my voice! It's over. You're no longer on Rinkov, Tolish, or Krgi! You're back on Earth! You're home again, and I'm here with you. You'll never be hurt again. Didn't I promise you that when we met?"

The light dimmed a bit once hearing him. "Bla-Blade. . ."

"That's it, Diamond! Listen to my voice. I'm here."

"H-Help m-me. Sc-Scared."

Blade softly placed a hand on her cheek. His facial expression softened as he spoke lovingly. "Diamond, I'm here. There's nothing to be scared of. No one will ever harm you. I'll never leave you alone. I will always protect you until the day I die. I promise."

Diamond's eyes cleared, the light disappeared, and her tense, shaking body suddenly went lax. She fell unconscious into the waiting arms of Blade.

Blade gently pushed aside her hair that was blocking her face. "Sleep. I'll take it from here."

"She gonna be alright, sugah?" Bunny whispered.

He nodded without taking his eyes off of Diamond. He positioned her to lay on his lap. "It's something she has to overcome. One day she will heal from this and I intend on helping her every step." He sighed as he looked at the group.

"The planets she appeared on before coming to mine had not treated her well. She was forced to survive on her own. Many times she was beaten or she had to run for life away from vicious monsters. A few discovered her powers and did experiments on her. She never told me in detail what happened. As she stated before, she gained some powers from that emerald. One such power was teleportation."

"Chaos Control!" Sonic and Tails chimed in.

Blade stared at them confused.

Tails cleared his throat. "That is the term we use for teleporting with a Chaos Emerald. Sonic has done it many times. In fact, Sonic did not know about it until he saw Shadow perform it."

"Whatever the name, she had teleported to three planets. And whether the location or locals, she was not treated well. She had no control over her powers. They would simply appear without warning, which might have brought more trouble to her. She finally arrived on Htrae, my home planet.

I had been training by a river when a friend of mine had a vision of a girl arriving on Htrae. We went to speak with my master about this vision and what should be done.

Together we found her unconscious and injured. We took her to the temple where she was healed. She awoke the next day delirious. It took half the day to convince her she was safe on Htrae. My master decided it would be good training for me to stay with her 24/7. At first it was annoying but the longer it went on well, . . ."

Blade smiled down at the lovely hedgewolf in his lap. A hand stroked her face and hair. Everyone saw his love for her reflected in his face and shining brightly in his eyes.

"We learned much from and about each other. She became dependent upon me just as I later was the same to her. She was my life, bringing a new meaning to life for me. A new reason to live each and every day. We became inseparable, willing to die for the other.

My master and several others were able to help her control her dormant powers and deal with her terrors. From that, she has mostly healed, but it will forever be with her. Three years she stayed until she desired to return home. A ship was built for her. Having fallen in love with her as well as promising to protect her, I left with her." An annoyed looked crossed his face as he continued. "Four of my friends came along partly so they could continue to tease me about my love life. Never ceased to do so whenever opportunity arose." He sighed. "We did some exploring and adventuring while traveling to Earth. It seems though we got ourselves into trouble at the last planet. Ran into space pirates who want our heads and Diamond's power. They chased us halfway here. My friends made Diamond teleport just the two of us here while they divert the pirates away from Earth."

"Couldn't she have just teleported home instead of in the middle of the road?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Normally she would have to focus on the location to teleport. However, since we were under attack she was not able to clearly focus and merely teleported."

"Why did she not return home once she knew this was Earth?" Rotor asked, a bit puzzled.

"My master believes her body at this stage in her life is similar to a battery. Once the energy is depleted the battery needs to be charged again."

"So to use her powers again she needs to have the Emerald of Life and Light," Sally stated.

"Where is this Emerald of yours?" Bunny asked.

Blade shook his head. "Diamond made me and my friends vow to keep silent of its location."

That got Tails excited. He put on his best pleading act. "Couldn't you tell us? Please? We can keep secrets too!" Blade was not fazed. "We can help you get there."

"No. I will not betray her trust."

"Partly there?"

"No."

"How about I make you guys a plane?"

Blade thought about it. "You can do that?"

Tails nodded fiercely. "Yeah! I can make about anything you want!" He was happy that Blade might allow him to do this.

"So long as you don't place a locator chip inside."

Tails pretended he wasn't disappointed, for that was exactly what he was going to do. "Why would I do that?"

"So you can follow us."

Tails' ears flopped down. Everyone chuckled.

"This is for your own safety as well as the safety of her people. There are those who would do anything for this information."

"We hear ya," Sonic smiled, "but you don't have to worry about us. We've faced tons of danger and survived. Personally, I love the thrill of facing danger."

Stories were told all around, even Blade had a few of his own. Everyone told of their talents and of course Sonic boasted about his speed. Blade gave demonstrations of his own talents. Dinner rolled by with Diamond waking up in time to eat. It was soon time for everyone to depart.

Somewhere else on Mobius

When Diamond appeared on Earth, in a temple the Emerald of Life glowed softly. A red, black striped hedgehog froze midstep. Her companions saw this and worried.

"What is it, Ruby?" asked a snowy female fox. She turned to her husband, who was identical to Ruby, except switched colors. "Shadow?"

"I do not know, Snow." He grabbed his twin. "Ruby, tell me. What's wrong?"

"She's back," she responded mysteriously.

Snow and Shadow stared at each other confused.

"She?" Shadow pressed for more detail.

Tears of happiness fell from Ruby's eyes. "Shadow, she's back! My daughter! Diamond's back!"

Shadow was about to ask how she knew but through their link he saw it. The Emerald. Diamond must have used her power to return back to her home planet.

Snow hugged her in joy. "Oh my goodness, Ruby! This is wonderful!" She let go so Ruby could hug her twin.

"Brother, I'm so happy! With her return, surely Jade will come back as well. I will be able to have my children with me again and Terra will have her siblings back!"

Shadow smiled and hugged her tightly. "We'll all be together again."


	7. Chapter 7

Rogen and Leyda were preparing lunch when they heard from Jaden's workshop a scream and metal clanging to the ground. They dropped what they were doing and rushed to the adjacent building just in time to see him falling from the loft.

"Jaden!" Leyda screamed as Rogen flew to catch him. She dashed to them.

"He's unconscious." Rogen stood up, holding his friend.

"What's wrong? What happened? It sounded as if he was in pain. Maybe he hurt himself?"

Rogen stared at her in disbelief. "You know better. He's extremely careful when working. Now, as for what happened? We will just have to wait for him to wake up. Let us get him comfortable. You should probably turn off the stove. I will place him on the couch so we both can keep an eye on him."

"Alright." She ran to the door, only to stop to look back in worry. "Please be okay, Jade."

Night fell. Rogen and Leyda were eating a light dinner when a groan was heard from the couch. Both fell silent, checking if they heard correctly. Another groan had them rushing to their friend.

"Jaden?" they both asked.

His eyes opened to see two blurry friends. "Is that you Leyda? Rogen?" They nodded. He blinked away the blurriness. "What's with the worried expressions and why is my head killing me?"

"We heard you scream in pain and found you falling from the loft, unconscious. That was at lunch, five hours ago."

"Really?" Jaden pushed himself up, but a wave of dizziness hit him. "Ugh." Leyda quickly got him water and helped him drink. "Thanks. That helped a bit. Since I'm blank, could you guys refresh me what we all were doing up till lunch?"

"Well," Rogen began, "Leyda and I checked on Shadow after breakfast. He was reading the information you gave him, until some bat we believe to be his girlfriend arrived. At nine, we checked up on GUN movement, which remains still for the moment. Grocery shopping at 10:30. During all this, you were doing deliveries for people. Few minutes before lunch, you wanted to work on a project. Leyda and I were preparing the meal when we heard you scream in pain."

Jaden sat confused. "I just remember a blinding pain in my head. It was unbearable. Like something or someone invaded my mind . . ." He gasped and stood in sudden realization.

"What is it, Jaden?" Leyda stood nervously beside him. "What did you realize?"

"It can't be . . ."

This mood in his friend unnerved Rogen. Rarely was Jaden this shaken over something. When it did happen, it usually spelt disaster for them.

"But it's . . ."

Both of his friends knew it was wise to give him time to verbally declare whatever he was struggling with. If either spoke, he would shut off and leave.

"After so long . . . but something's different . . . I can't be sure until I see . . . I don't want to lose hope . . . Should I?"

To release this sudden energy of nervousness and fright, he paced back and forth. His friends did their best to ignore and not worry as they finished their cold supper. Meal over, they returned to sit on the couch. Jaden disappeared to his room, only to reappear with a green sphere gem.

Rogen broke the silence. "What do you intend on doing?"

"A test," was all Jaden said without taking his glance off the jewel. "My power isn't the greatest as I left home before my powers emerged. I've had to teach myself. This should amplify my power enough for me to connect."

"Connect?" Leyda asked.

Jaden shook his head. "I don't know for sure which is why I have to check. I must know." He closed his eyes in concentration.

"I hate it when he does this to us," Leyda whispered to her friend.

Rogen nodded. "Hopefully this won't get us in trouble."

Diamond and Blaze stayed up into the night talking about girl things when Diamond stilled.

"Diamond?"

"Hush." Diamond stood, her ears poised for the noise she heard. "Do you hear something?"

Blaze tilted her head in confusion and listened carefully. "Apart from the boys, nothing."

"I was positive I heard . . . Jade!" she exclaimed out of nowhere. "Is that you, Jade?"

"Who's Jade?"

Diamond was brimming with joy. "Jade is my twin brother! "

Jaden dropped the emerald and staggered back in utter shock. His eyes were wide and flowing with many emotions.

Leyda and Rogen were on either side of him to steady him.

"What happened!?"

"Leyda, . . ."

"What?"

His voice shook as he said, "Help me."

She looked to Rogen confused. He shrugged. "With what?"

"To believe that this is truly happening. That the person I just connected to was none other than my sister."

"Diamond!?" both Rogen and Leyda shouted.

Blaze was calming a worried albino hedgewolf. Diamond had felt the connection brake after she confirmed the voice to Blaze. Worry had immediately set in for her older brother. Did something happen to him? His voice had only carried curiosity and suspicion. Why was he suspicious?

"I have to find him." She headed for the door.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Blaze stopped the girl's movements. "We can help you find him then. Would you even know where to begin your search if you went alone? You'd be wandering for days or months searching for him."

"I would be able to find him because he is my twin. Before I disappeared, we were always able to know where the other was."

"That was before. What about now? Can you right now know where he is?"

Diamond stared at the ground as she searched through the bond. It wasn't strong as it once was. In fact there was barely a bond. Was this a result of her disappearance? All she could get was that he was not distant.

"Only a vague idea."

"Just wait then, okay?" Blaze smiled to comfort her. She then pulled the girl back to their bed. "Now let's get some sleep."

"Fine."

The new moon aided a figure, who was sneaking out of town. A few times the person made sure no one was following. A quick getaway was needed. Once the person thought it was safe, the pace quickened immediately. Wind blew hard as the person disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue was getting fed up with Shadow's moods. He was furious, upset, worried, annoyed, and what ever else that set him off after reading whatever Jaden had given him. She tried to glean information out of him, but he would clam up and glare at her. She even tried reading the info for herself but Shadow snatched it from her and made sure she couldn't get it. At least she knew it was highly important with how he was acting.

"Why don't you just meet that kid again instead of driving us both crazy with whatever is troubling you?"

"I've tried to find him multiple times!" he growled. "No one knows where he lives."

And boy did Rogue know this truth. She had searched everywhere for the boy. People have seen and knew him but didn't know where he lived. There was no trail to follow from the people who knew him.

"The General is getting upset that 'Gale' hasn't been 'found' yet." Rogue gave him a meaningful look.

Shadow growled and glared. "And you are still here after I stated to both you and the General that I no longer needed your help on this mission."

Rogue filed her nails as a way to vent off her frustration. "Apparently he thought otherwise."

Another growl. "Then stay out of my way."

That was the end of her line. "What's gotten into Shadow!? Ever since meeting this Jaden kid, you have returned to your old self when Dr. Robotnik released you! What happened?"

Shadow softened a little. "I'm sorry, Rogue. I'm not exactly sure what is going on either. What Jaden gave me has made me questioning everything I ever knew and believed."

"Tell me what it is!" she pleaded with him. "What has he said that has you turning from us, from me?"

He turned away from her. "I can't say. This is something personal. I don't want anyone else involved until all my questions are answered."

"Shadow, for all we know that kid could be fooling you. He's the one who broke in HQ, stole all our information and erased information about that creature. He's a potential threat."

"Don't ever bring up the General's so called dangerous creature! And Jaden is not a threat! He was only doing his duty as his father would have wanted and that is to protect someone special!"

Rogue stepped back from his harsh reply. She had not expected him to be so defensive of this unknown creature and of Jaden. Why was he? Did he find them that important?

"To me they are important."

She blinked. Had she spoken aloud her questions? His back still remained to her.

"They remind me of myself when G.U.N soldiers attacked the Space Ark. Maria was my special someone that I should have protected. Instead it was her that saved my life and died before my eyes. Gale and Jaden found someone important to them and wanted to protect it from the G.U.N soldiers who tried to kill it. Gale died in doing so and the duty fell upon his son, Jaden. To protect a special person, anyone would become a threat when danger is present. I respect him for this and do not find him as an enemy, rather a companion. I know his pain. This is part of the reason why this mission has become personal. No one would understand him better than me."

"Shadow, I . . ." she reached out to him.

"I must go." He turned to walked out of his home.

Rogue remained where she stood, hugging herself. "I am so sorry Shadow. Forgive me."

Shadow wandered with no direction. All emotional energy spent. He didn't even have the energy or desire to think about anything. The only thing he desired at the moment was to speak with Jaden once again. To be with his newly found nephew. However, it seemed once more that he would not have his way.

"Hey Shadow!"

He had been found by someone he had no desire to see. Especially with the entire gang plus one.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Shadow huffed.

"Can't I just greet a friend?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Usually something is happening when all of you are together and somehow you get me involved. It is rather annoying."

Sonic held his hands up in innocence. "Can't help it when things get exciting!"

Shadow smirked at that. "Seems that it follows you everywhere, Faker."

Sally decided to interrupt the hedgehogs habitual greeting. "We're sorry to disturb you, Shadow. It's just that last night a friend disappeared on us. We think she might have come here, searching for her brother."

"Do what you want," he said walking away.

But this was not over for him. Blade suddenly made an appearance, having seen them. The moment Diamond's departure was known, Blade left them behind in his search for her. Shadow froze upon seeing this new person.

"Silver?" he whispered in slight shock.

"I'm guessing you didn't find her?" Tails asked Blade.

Blade shook his head. "Her trail disappeared on me. She's not wanting us to find her at the moment." He fisted is hands in frustration. "She sometimes drives me crazy with her impatience and doing things herself." He then noticed their visiter. "Hello. Are you a friend of theirs?"

Laughs and coughs were made at the innocent question. Shadow merely glared at all of them.

"I'm leaving. Don't cause me any trouble while running around foolishly."

"Can't promise anything, Shadow!" Sonic waved with a smile.

Blade stared at the retreating hedgehog. "Shadow? Wait! Are you truly Shadow? Diamond's uncle?"

That stopped the ebony hedgehog in place. "Diamond?"

"That's right!" Bunny exclaimed with a snap. "Maybe he knows where she is!"

Sally stepped forward once more. "Your niece returned home with a friend, Blade." Shadow looked to see the Silver look alike nod. "Sonic and Blaze," here she pointed to the feline, "met them and brought them to meet us. Diamond and Blade told us their tale. During the night Blaze said that Diamond was able to sense her brother. Apparently Diamond couldn't wait until the morning and ran off when we were all asleep. Hence why we are here 'running around foolishly' as you nicely put it."

Diamond's name brought back Shadow's first meeting with Jaden.

"_Diamond is still missing and after what those guys did to our family, they deserve to die!"_

Those words . . . Gale's death, constant hunts and attacks on Ruby, Diamond's disappearance . . . "those guys" . . . G.U.N. . . . "our family" . . . His family! How dare G.U.N mess with his family and not tell him of their existence!

"Uh, Shadow? You alright there, buddy?" Sonic asked while backing up with everyone.

Shadow was livid. The people he once considered allies were becoming his enemies! They had purposely kept all that information hidden from him! They betrayed him! They intended to destroy his true family all because they feared Ruby's power! Ruby, his twin sister, a monster!? Never!

"I have business to take care of," he growled. "Find Diamond and Jaden quickly and get them out of here. I will will meet you all in Knothhole. If there is a scratch on either of them, I will take pleasure in causing you immense pain." He stormed away.

"Where you going!?" Rotor called out.

"To speak with G.U.N." Shadow called behind his shoulder.

"Do you think it's wise to let him go like that?" Rotor asked the others.

They all shrugged.

Sonic crossed his arms, closing his eyes in thought. "Usually that mood involves shooting, death, and yelling."

Silence.

"Shadow! Wait!" Everyone yelled and chased after him.

Elsewhere in the city

Diamond was searching all over for her beloved brother. The connection between them was closed after last night. She had tried many times to connect to him through their bond but it was as if he had slammed a huge wall between them. Never had this happened and it made her sad. What had happened to cause this distance?

"Jade, where are you?"

Well, that question might have a possible answer from two aggravated friends who were banging on a door.

"Jaden! Open the door!" Rogen ordered. "We can't help you if you shut yourself off from us!"

"Please, Jade!" Leyda pleaded. "Half the day is already gone. Even if you don't want to talk, could you at least come out and eat?"

Silence greeted them. Rogen demanded entry for a straight thirty minutes before walking away in frustration. Leyda stayed a little longer before leaving with a sad face.

Last night, Jaden was at first in a stupor. They couldn't get him to speak. Questions were asked but he merely gazed at nothing. An hour of that he then went into a frenzy, spouting off incoherent sentences. It took a while for them to calm him down so he could explain what was happening. With that he immediately clamped down and shut himself in his room. Rogen decided they had enough for the night and that it was better to allow Jaden to bring up the topic tomorrow. That never happened as at breakfast, Jaden did not join them. Leyda had gone to check on him, but found the door locked. She returned to report. Rogen decided to wait longer. Lunch rolled around and still the hedgewolf remained locked in. The raven was typically a calm person, but with worries for his friend that patience was thin. This is what brought them to their current situation.

Now what was Jaden doing within his room, you might ask? The answer: nothing. Why? Because he was currently meandering the city, lost in thought, instead of being in his room. Early in the morning he had left his room by way of the window. He felt the need to be outside, away from his friends. He greatly appreciated them but right now, he just want to be alone to organize his thoughts and emotions. There was one other reason why he was outside, thought he couldn't understand it, something was tugging at his heart. He was being pulled somewhere. Since it didn't feel immediate, he simply took his time in allowing his body to reach whatever destination it needed to be at.

It had honestly scared him to have sensed his younger twin. So long they had been separated both physically and mentally that he had forgotten how her presence felt within his mind once again. It felt foreign. Older, stronger, more structured, heavy as opposed to the once younger, weaker, opened, and innocent girl who once shared minds with him.

The second he connected with her, he immediately slammed a wall in their bond. He couldn't bring himself to believe she had returned to him. He felt betrayed. Why had she not connected him before? It had been he who reached out to her. He who had been left behind. He who grew up with an emptiness that was created when she left. She was his twin, his other half, the one who understood him like no other! Why did her powers have to surface in such a manner! He hated that power! But he couldn't blame really blame it. He himself used it. His own power emerged on his 12th birthday. His power, however, was taking its sweet time to fully blossom. He was constantly learning the Emerald's power stored within him, handed down by his mother.

"Diamond."

"_Jade, where are you?"_

He stopped dead in his tracks. His ears on high alert. It couldn't be! The wind did not carry his sister's sad voice! Surely it was his imagination! He waited in expectance to hear more yet nothing. He growled at himself for that faint hope resurfacing and squashed it down. The tug in his heart became stronger. That too he tried to smother down. but it would have none of it. For what felt like forever, his mind and body struggled for dominance. He didn't want to hurt himself with what hope he had. It was simply something he thought he wouldn't be able to handle. The battle waged. His mind gathered all its strength to fight, but that battle of last night had injured it gravely. The heart grew brighter and fiercer with the knowledge of its foe's weakness. It persuaded the mind and made a promise. The weak mind was enticed and tiredly gave in, falling dormant.

Jaden held his head high and strode forward with purpose. The light in his heart twinkled in his eyes. He must go without delay.

This was Rogue's luck day. First she learned about Diamond, thanks to the device she planted on Shadow. Second, Sonic and his gang managed to convince Shadow to find Diamond, who was searching for Jaden. And third, she spotted Jaden alone, striding to someplace with purpose. Perhaps he planned on speaking with Shadow again. She frowned. That was unacceptable. She would have to capture Jaden before Shadow ever met him. She couldn't allow Shadow to know of her mission.

She contacted headquarters. "Boys, I found the target."

Right now he could have infiltrated headquarters, demanded answers, and blown up the entire place. Why wasn't he doing it now? Oh yeah, the "good guys" didn't want violence and had to "knock some sense" into him. He was a tad thankful he was going to meet his niece before raging into G.U.N. with pistols in hand. At least he would see to her safety himself.

Everyone had split up to look for her(he demanded to be alone). He was currently in the quieter part of the city. So far no one had found her nor Jaden. A bad feeling was growing with each minute ever since the search began. He didn't understand why. Diamond's story was told, so G.U.N. shouldn't know she was in the area. Yet what was this ill bode? Something was going to happen. He could feel it.

He growled in anger. "I knew seeing them would be bad. Sonic always brings trouble with him and drags me along for the ride." He picked up the pace.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby stared at her Emerald. A sense of foreboding filled her as she placed a hand upon the crystalline surface. She walked away in search of her brother. His aura was felt within another section of the temple.

From the outside the temple appeared small, but in reality it was a labyrinth. What could be seen was actually constructed for the Emerald of Light. It was simple yet ornate. It was what couldn't be seen that was originally built upon. Beneath the temple was an old temple that became buried and forgotten. The villagers remembering hearing legends of this temple. It was feared. One who ventured in, never returned. It is rumored that hundreds of years ago, one survived the trip, but lost all sanity. He died weeks later. Before his death, he spoke of darkness and of terrible creatures, traps visible and invisible, an oppressing aura of death, and most of all, those piercing, glowing, ominous eyes.

Years after Shadow's arrival, he dared the temple as a challenge and for fun. Ruby sensed evil within and wished to check it out with Shadow. Snow went along, wishing to verify the legends.

Ruby walked through the labyrinth. Magical torches were lit throughout the ancient temple. Her power dispelled the darkness and illusions. The creatures became silent and allowed her further entrance. They followed her, drawn by her power which opposed their own.

Having traversed the path many times, it took two hours, as opposed to nearly a day when they first entered, to at last come to the specific room she desired. A mural was made on the wall before her of two emeralds stood opposite each other. The top half depicted a shining white emerald with a white Phoenix hovering over it, guarding the precious gem. The bottom half showed a black emerald. Snaking around the emerald in a threatening manner was a menacing black dragon. Curved spikes, nearly as blades, jutted out on its neck, tails, and various locations on its body. Its enormous wings spread around the jewel.

Ruby spoke the ancient language that was written on the bottom section of the mural. Words glowed with each word she spoke. When finished, the mural wall opened from the division of the pictures. Tremendous waves of heat blasted from the closed off room. Before her were many pillars on either side. Torches were alit with black flames that magically lighted the room (don't ask how black fire lights a room. as author i make it so.).

She walked forward. Halfway, a pathway was lit with crimson flames. The flames eventually spread out to create a rectangle. Within the shape was a dais whereupon a jet black Master Emerald floated just barely off the ground. On top of the emerald sat a meditating hedgehog identical to her. One leg dangled before the gem while the other was bent up to allow an arm to rest upon it. The hedgehog was leaning forward as if listening to some important message.

"Ruby," a sigh escaped him. "I suppose you already sensed it," he stated more than asked.

She nodded, knowing he didn't see it. "Yes. Exsistere sensed something occurring around Jade and decided to help him. Despite his growing powers, he is unaware of her presence and that it is she who is actually teaching him to control his powers."

"Havoc informed me that there will be death and destruction. Jade and Diamond are somehow involved. Beyond this, he cannot say for they are not connected to him as my children are. So Exsistere should have a clearer knowledge of what is happening to them."

Ruby grew worried with the information. "Shadow, . . ."

His eyes opened to stare straight into his sister's eyes. "No." He knew exactly what she wanted to do and that was not allowed.

"But,"

"No," he again interrupted her with a firm imperative. "I will not have you nor any of us leave to search for Jade and Diamond. Each time we venture out, G.U.N always manage to find and injure one of us. I will not have us endangering our lives again."

Ruby shook her head. "But my children are in danger!" she pleaded. "I can't bare the thought of losing either of them again! Diamond has been gone from this planet for nine years and it's been six years since Jade ran away! I can't lose either of them like I lost their father!"

Shadow jumped off the emerald and went to hug his weeping sister. He was the cause of this. It was he who set the rule to never again enter any place might contain G.U.N spies. Before it was fine and they could go wherever they pleased. But with each passing year, that safety was disappearing as G.U.N renewed their hunt.

It seemed each time they ventured out, G.U.N managed to eventually find them. The first victims were his second eldest, Vincent, and Diamond. Both had nearly died, though Diamond would not remember as she was little. The experience had altered his son's character for the worse.

Next were Jade, Shade, his eldest, Pearl, his third eldest, and Dart, his youngest. All four had been enjoying themselves until G.U.N suddenly surrounded them. Jade and Shade put up a fight until Pearl was shot at, defending Dart. Jade and Shade surrendered themselves provided Pearl and Dart would remain free. The boys were taken and interrogated. Pearl and Dart managed to secretly return home to tell of what happened. All four adults went to rescue the boys. It was during the rescue that Gale was viciously shot at, shielding his own son and wife. G.U.N never knew of his death as they quickly returned home. There in the secret village, Gale died in Ruby's arms.

Since then Ruby remained in the village and he cemented the rule. Only Jade has gone far as to rebel against him and leave. Jade couldn't stand everyone's lax attitude toward G.U.N and wanted to destroy them. Diamond's disappearance also pushed the young hedgecub to leave, hoping to find her.

"Forgive me, dear sister."


	10. Chapter 10

Here you guys go! Two more chaps up! Leave leave a review!

I'll like to thank Rad Dudesman for the review, GamerGirl54321 and blazesweet for following this story with GamerGirl54321 faving it! Thanks a bunch! Made me an extremely happy authoress(not a word, I know, but felt like feminizing it)! Thanks also to my many viewers/visitors! Please check out my other two stories and tell me your thoughts. love to read them and *hint hint* just might inspire me to write up more chapters faster ;)

* * *

"Have you found him yet?" Leyda asked as she ran through town.

"_No. But I am seeing a blue blue in random sections. Wonder what it is."_

"This is not good. He's never done this before."

"_Yeah, and in his state, he's in danger. Let's hope G.U.N doesn't run across him."_

"Rogen, we have to find him first!"

"_Better pick up the pace then. Rogen out."_

The wind whipped harder at Rogen as he flew faster. Fear gripped him at the thought of Jaden captured by G.U.N. Jaden had once briefly spoken of his previous imprisonment as a kid. From what he could gather, Jaden had been beaten along with his cousin Shade. It was also the event that brought his father's death. This had began his deep hatred for G.U.N.

"Jaden, where are you?"

Without warning Diamond suddenly felt a weight lift within her mind. Thoughts, images, and emotions bombarded her. She had lean against a wall as her mind and body was overwhelmed with this process. What just happened? Before she could dwell upon it any longer, an invisible force tugged at her to follow.

"_Come."_

"Where?" she pondered. She allowed herself to be pulled.

"_He is searching for you. Needs to see you."_

"Who? Who needs to see me?"

"_Needs help. Confirm everything."_

"I don't understand."

A different voice drifted through her mind, coming from the same place the other voice had spoken from. That place felt familiar but she couldn't place it.

"_Diamond. Where are you?"_

Her ears stood straight up. "Jade!" She picked up the pace. Her heart pumping faster. The thoughts, images, and emotions she felt earlier were now making sense. The link on his side had been reopened and he even reestablished his connection to her, albeit it was somewhat broken. Tears of joy flowed from her eyes as she reestablished her connection. _"Jade! I'm here! I'm back!"_

As the two siblings continued their search, within their bond they saw each other. Jade was standing at the entrance to their village. Diamond was standing before him.

"_Jade." She took one step but froze at her twin's sudden shout._

"_Don't come closer!" _

_His body tensed at her advancement and he stepped back. Her presence was shaking his very foundation. The wall he built was to prevent this very thing. He didn't want to get hurt any further. Now, however, that wall was nearly destroyed and she had crossed it. The only barrier he had now was this village. If she managed to cross the entrance then he would be open to anything._

_His reaction to her hurt Diamond. Why was he scared and angry? What happened to make him rejecting her?_

"_Jade? What's wrong?" She took another step._

"_I said not to come closer! I've been hurt once, I don't intend on it happening again."_

_Hurt? She was confused. Someone hurt him? "What do you mean, Jade?" He hung his head and remained silent. Why was he not responding? "Who hurt you?" _

"_I left three years after you disappeared. I told everyone you were somewhere on this planet. I searched for you. Hoped that one day I would find you. I was scared and felt alone because I could not feel you in our bond. My mind felt empty and silent. I knew not what to do. I was lost. Wherever I went I searched. Years went by until I lost hope. I lied to myself, to Mom, and to Uncle Shadow that you were still somewhere out there waiting for us to find you. And now you show yourself." Jade began quietly only to pick up volume as he continued on. _

_His speech was a blow to her heart. A hand came up, only to fall. Silence hung in the air until she whispered, "I'm sorry Jade. I wish it didn't happen either but it did. I wished I could have controlled it, be prepared for when it appeared like that. I didn't know what was happening. When I did, I had no idea of how to get back nor of contacting you. My power kicked in at random times, taking me to places I wished I never went to. It was also taking a lot out of me so when I arrived at my fourth trip, I felt extremely drained. I was found by kind people who helped and taught me to control my powers." She smiled at the memory. "I stayed for several years until I felt it time to return home. They allowed me to use a ship to travel back. I traveled back with my new friends who wanted to help me. I'm so sorry it took so long. Forgive me, dear brother."_

_She stood watching him slowly break. They had been apart for so long. Being this close to each other mentally after that duration was making them desperate to restore their bond. Both could feel the bond tugging them to touch and restore what was lost. It took but one word for her to close the distance._

"Diamond."

Far across the street Jaden saw his lovely sister. He froze. After years of separation, she was now there before him, coming his way. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. She was back and he found her! They would be reunited once more and never again was he going to let her disappear from him!

Rogue aimed her tranquilizer gun at the boy.

"Just a little closer." He took two steps before freezing again. She wanted to see what was causing this reaction but she feared losing her target as he could vanish if he so desired. "Few more steps." One, three, and "Gotcha!" She shot at the side of his neck. She quickly loaded a second, while radioing the troop. "Boys, he's all yours."

Jaden felt something sting his neck. He felt a dart and pulled it out. A quick sniff informed him that he was given a strong dosage of sleeping drugs. Immediately alarms were ringing in his head. Adrenaline kicked in as he searched for the enemy. This couldn't be happening! Not when he was so close to her! He looked in her direction to see a worried expression on her face and it was barely felt in their tattered bond. He had to get away to protect her! He turned to leave when a several vans pulled up next to him. He snarled. G.U.N.

Diamond saw him grabbing something from his neck and look at it. She could barely feel his sudden fright. Why was he scared? She saw him look at her and his expression pained her. What was happening? His emotions were frightening her. She took a few steps forward the instant he turned to run away. Why was he leaving her? Suddenly all these black vehicles surrounded him. Just as she was going to aid Jade a hand reached out and pulled her away from the scene into an alley.

Blade was frustrated and everyone made sure not to increase it. Where could she be!? A beeping noise suddenly erupted from his watch, also a communicator. He wanted to ignore it but knowing it might be important from his friends he answered it.

"What's going on?"

A dark azure dragon mobian with sky blue spikes flashed up as a mini hologram. His white hair defied gravity and poked up all over, though magically appearing neat. His bangs managed to hover above his golden eyes. He wore brown leather boots and slim but not tight deep brown pants. On his left wrist was the same communicator watch that Blade had.

"We successfully diverted the pirates away, hid the ship, landed, and currently nearing you."

"Blade! We lost Dnim!" came a little girl's voice nearby the dragon, who was climbed upon from the back away to reveal the face of a hazel mouse. Her crimson eyes was lit with extreme worry.

"Stop climbing on me, Shika!" ordered the dragon as he tried getting the little mouse off him.

The info worried Blade. "What do you mean?"

Shika was crawling all over her companion who struggled to get her off. It could now be seen that she wore a green shirt that had flower prints, sherbert orange pants and white sandals.

"He disappeared and we don't know where! We were heading your way when we noticed he wasn't present! What should we do?!"

"Arg! Shika!" the male moved off screen. "Ouch!"

Several sighs were heard before the hologram was switched to screen communication. A face resembling the male's appeared. Her body was white as a cloud while her hair was blue as the sky. Her hair was slighter tamer than the male's. Her mid-length hair was tied near the end and bangs also hovered above yellow eyes.

"Don't worry, Blade. Velox and I will search for him."

"Thanks, Sky."

"What's wrong? You seem worried."

Blade sighed. "I'll tell the story later. Suffice to know that Diamond went off to search for her brother alone, as he was in a nearby city. I'm searching for her at the moment."

"Diamond's missing too!?" shouted Shika in the background. "What are we gonna do, Rue Rue?" This was apparently directed to the one she was climbing all over.

"Must you yell in my ear? And the name's Zarue!"

"Cut it off you two!" growled an older male voice. Two eeps were heard. "Thank you. Blade," he spoke loud enough to be heard, "don't worry. We'll search for her as well."

Hearing his friends aiding him, gave him relief. "Thank you, Enacra."

"What are friends for?" Sky asked with a smile. "Well then, we best be going. Enacra! Use your magic to locate Dnim and Diamond! We'll contact you when we've located her." With that the screen turned off.

"Friends, huh." Blade smiled. He was grateful for the friends he had. Life would certainly be boring without them and probably wouldn't have made as far as he had without them. Friends are special and great to have.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade was surrounded and backed against a wall. The tranquilizer was working it's way speedily through his body. He had to do something before he was completely out! There was no way he was going back to be beaten and interrogated! Once was far enough! While planning, he had noticed the Diamond was gone, which took a lot of stress off. Sure he didn't know where but as long as she was far from GUN, the was enough for him.

"Finally found me, huh?" he smirked. "Mind telling me how you me rather quickly? Had some help?"

"Silence! You are to come with us to quietly."

"Tch. Like that has ever happened in the past."

Daggers flashed out. He was going to give them a fight to remember.

Diamond fought against whoever pulled her into the alley and clamped her mouth shut with a hand. She had to help her brother! He was in trouble!

"_Diamond! Please be still! It's Dnim." _rang a familiar voice within her mind.

The hands disappeared to allow her to turn. She gasped. Sure enough was a 17 year old boy, who in reality was a 10 year old experimented upon, with gray eyes and dusty silver hair. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt and jean pants. No shoes were worn as he preferred being barefoot. Apparently it had something to do with his clan.

"_You mustn't go out there," _he said telepathically. _"It is better for him to be alone."_

"You had a vision?" She grabbed both his shoulders. "What was it?"

He shook his head. _"Should you go and get captured, destruction and deaths of many."_

"Isn't there anything we can do? What about your powers? Can't you get them to release Jade?"

Dnim shrunk away remembering the experiments that gave him more powers and augmented his original ones. It was those experiments that had him silent. His words could be deadly if spoken out. He also feared his own powers due to that experience.

Diamond saw him shrink in slight fear and felt guilty. Dnim was new among them. They had rescued him four months ago. When they returned him home, his clan forsook him. In fact everyone on the planet rejected him. He was a threat and had powers unlike any other they had seen or heard of. Blade offered Dnim a place among his friends and Dnim gladly accepted.

"Sorry, Dnim. I'm just worried. What should we do?"

He smiled.

Blaze held on tight to Sonic as he sped through the streets. At first she screamed and clung desperately in fright, causing him to laugh at her. After getting used to high accelerations, it was . . . well exhilarating! Though she kept wondering how he saw anything so clearly at this speed? Maybe because everything around him appeared to move extremely slow? She looked behind him to see a Mobian crow coming their way.

"Sonic! Someone is following," she called above the wind.

"Is there? Well, let's see who it is," he said with a smile. He skidded to stop.

Rogen landed, thankful for them stopping for him. "I couldn't help but notice from the sky that you seem to be searching for someone. I too am searching for a friend. Perhaps we can help each other."

"Oh, that would be good! A search from land and sky. Perfect!" Blaze got down from Sonic's arms and found herself wishing she had stayed there. "That would help us immensely, though why?" She was smart, not dum. Someone randomly enlisting aid while seeking it. Got to be more to it.

Rogen sighed. "I really need to find my friend before GUN does. Should they find him, they will hurt and interrogate him until he tells them what they want. He, however will not do so and they might end up killing him for his stubbornness."

Sonic didn't believe it. GUN hurting and killing off someone for not revealing information? Shadow's method, yeah, but not GUN. . . well they did nearly kill him when he was mistaken as Shadow. Okay, so it was believable.

"Why do they want him?" Sonic asked.

"To know the location of his original home. They want his mother and uncle. Maybe even destroy their source of power."

Sonic and Blaze thought this sounded awfully familiar. "Is this home possibly a secret hidden village?" Sonic asked.

"That keeps a power known as the Emerald of Light?" Blaze questioned.

"Whose guardian happens to be his mother?" continued Sonic.

"Who have twins by the name Jade and Diamond and Diamond disappeared from the planet when they were ten?" Blaze finished.

Rogen was astounded. If they knew this then that must mean . . . "You found her!? Where is she?"

Sonic scratched his chin in nervousness. "Well, you see . . ."

Great. Twins lost in the city and risking the chance of GUN spotting and taking them. Rogen placed a hand on his shaking face. Well that went to show they were twins. He pulled out a picture of Jaden for them to see.

"This is Jaden."

Blaze was puzzled. "But Diamond said his name is Jade."

"He felt like leaving that name behind for some time. There are few times his real name is used."

Just then they saw several GUN vehicle speed by. Not good news.

"Well, shall we follow?" Sonic pointed toward the vehicle with a grin.

Rogen had a grim look. "Glad to do so. Rogen."

"Name's Sonic."

"Blaze."

"Thank you for helping. Let's go." Rogen took to the sky, chasing the blue blur.

Shadow couldn't handle this anymore. He felt they were moving to slow and he wanted his talk with GUN now. The feeling of unease was reverting him to his old self. So throwing everything out the window, he went to storm into headquarters and force out every bit of information on his family. Man, how he wished he hadn't left his emerald at his apartment! It would be faster to teleport instead of dashing in, though it could be quite an entrance if he wanted to make it flashy by adding several explosions here and there.

"How much further, Shadow?" Sally asked.

It was unfortunate luck that paired these two together to search for Diamond. Shadow looked down at her as she pretended to be comfortable in his arms. He was surprised she didn't go with Sonic and instead paired herself with him. More surprising was Sonic's indifference. He knew of their closeness, but with the attitudes displayed before him it appeared something had happened to distance them.

He looked back ahead. "We're almost there."

Sally herself was just as surprised as Shadow for going with him and was questioning herself in the entire time they searched for Diamond. So far she had no definite answer except for a chance to befriend him. He seemed so lonely and hurt when they ran into him. She wanted to help him any way she could. That hasn't happened as each remained silent until Shadow decided to go to GUN headquarters. They had some words and she again surprised them both by opting to go along with him.

"So there's no backup of any information?" she asked.

"None. Jaden was very thorough in his job, wiping out electronic and paper information."

"Sounds like a very intelligent guy, if he's capable of doing that and sneaking around GUN HQ without being caught." Shadow's little information of Jaden had her wanting to meet this hedgewolf. She might be able to learn a few things from him.

"Shows also his hatred for them and strong desire to protect those close to him." Again his thoughts strayed to Maria. "He is much stronger than I was. I couldn't protect her."

"Shadow." A hand touched his face, surprising them both for a third time. She ignored it though. This was a time she could help him release some pain. "Do not blame yourself, Shadow. It was sudden and you were already in the escape pod. Also think of the situation if roles had been switched. Wouldn't you have done the same? Make her go first into the pod then shut it so she wouldn't be harmed? You would take those bullets for her just as she did for you. Think also of the guilt Maria would have, knowing you had died for her."

Shadow stopped running. He had never seen it from that view before. Sally was right. He would have done all those things to see Maria safe.

Sally continued on. "I'm pretty sure Maria would hate to see you like this. She was happy to know you would live on. To see you so guilt ridden of her death would deal a major blow. 1) She wants you happy, not sad and 2) She happily sacrificed herself to protect you. Shadow, you were her special someone that she would do anything to protect. You were her dear friend."

Something amazing then happened that Sally never imagined to happen. Tears. Shadow was crying. She watched in silent amazement. Her words caused this?

"I'm sorry Maria. Sorry for hating myself for not protecting you. You were also my special friend, whom I wanted to protect and see always smile. Thank you for everything! You gave me a chance to continue living and to protect this planet which you loved dearly. I renew my promise to you that I will protect Earth with my life and I will cherish this life which you sacrificed yourself for. I will no longer hold onto this self-loathing. I will cherish each and every day that I live. Maria! Thank you!"

Sally found herself crying during the speech. It was so heart touching. He was healing from an old wound and setting himself free from the burden. This was the start of many changes, for him and her.

* * *

Authors note: Wasn't really sure how to begin Sally/Shadow relationship. If it's a disappointment, I'm sorry. *bows in apology* I'll try to work better on them. Please don't throw fruits, eggs, or sharp objects at me! Instead, leave comments! *runs and hides in case anything is thrown* someone tell me if or when it will be safe to come out. Meanwhile, I'll try writing a chapter or two so as to not leave you guys waiting long.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I kinda got stuck on what to write and I was also working on my Lord of the Rings story: Silent Flower of Greenwood. Will try to do better for the next chapter.

Please leave comments!

* * *

"Sonic!"

Flying toward the speedster was Tails. "Tails buddy!"

Once Sonic reached him, Tails swooped around and matched speed with Rogen and Sonic.

"Hey, whose this guy?"

"Name's Rogen, a friend of Jaden's or Jade as you know him," Rogen greeted the two tailed flying fox.

"Hi! I'm Tails!"

"What you doing here, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah! Sonic, I saw someone fighting against GUN forces! He was wiping out a lot of them! I then hurried to find and tell you!"

Rogen nearly stopped flying at the news. "Normally, I wouldn't worry too much about this. Sad to say, he takes pleasure in toying and fighting GUN. So he has no trouble fighting them. However, what worries me is the state he had left. He was overcome with worry and fear after discovering Diamond was back."

"NO! JADE!"

Rogen recognized the screaming voice. "Leyda!"

They rushed to find what was left alive of GUN dragging a pink chameleon into one of the vehicles.

"Let me go!" She tried to fight back but they had a firm grip on her. "Where's that white bat!? I know she did this! I want her to pay for this! Rogue! Do you hear me!? Get over here and fight me! Jaden is innocent!"

Sonic and Tails stopped dead in their tracks. Rogue? Sure she was considered a friend occasionally. But this kind of thing didn't seem like her line of work.

Rogen didn't stop and rushed to save his friend. He flew into several of the soldiers before snatching Leyda out of her captor's grip.

"Leyda! What happened?"

She sniffed. "I found him completely surrounded and fighting. I thought it weird that he moved slower than usual but thought it was his worry over Diamond that distracted him. It wasn't until I saw him hit with a tranquilizer that I realized he had already hit by one which was slowing him down. More soldiers kept coming and I was knocked out. When I came to Jaden was gone and they were deciding what to do with me. Rogen!" Tears fell down her face.

"Don't worry, I brought some new friends. We'll get him back."

Sonic meanwhile went into action seeing Rogen save the girl. He rapidly snagged all their guns, placed them in a pile, and leaned against it. Tails landed on top and sat with a wave and grin. Sonic smirked at them. "Hey guys! Been awhile since I last saw you bunch. How've ya been? Myself, kinda bored until recently. You guys taken that Jade dude to base? Well, I can't let you do that. Next time, play nicer with the guns. You could have seriously injured or killed someone!" He saw Rogen getting to a safe place. "Gotta run! I'll be recycling these guns for you so don't worry and might wanna get new tires. Ones you got are flat." The soldiers looked back to see their vehicles sinking as their tires lost pressure. "Chao!"

Meeting back with Rogen and Leyda's introduction, the four made plans to break into GUN HQ, save Jaden, break a few things, and be far away as quickly as possible. On the way they met the rest of the gang (minus Shadow and Sally. Sally had informed the others to come to GUN HQ.).

With HQ, Jaden's latent powers were making quick work of the two heavy dosed tranquilizers. He awoke slightly groggy. From what he could make sense of, he was on a cold ground, tied with chains. Before him were bars. The place felt familiar but those tranquilizers left his brain foggy. Speaking of foggy brain, he could barely hear two female voices. The only thing he could pick up was that one was worried and the other was trying to help him. He groaned. Just what was going on?

It wasn't long before someone came to check on him then fog lifted enough for him to recall that this cold room was called a cell, a cell he had been in once. Five seconds reminded him this place was bad for him but didn't know why. His eyelids felt heavy as he returned to darkness.

"_Jade."_

"Huh? Whose there?" It was that voice he sensed wanting to help him.

"_Stay strong. If you let me, I can help you. Make you stronger. Let me help. Reach out for me."_

He was confused. "I don't understand. Who are you and why do you want to help me?"

"_Come. Awaken. Awake."_

"Wake up," a rough male voice ordered as he splashed water on the hedgewolf's face.

Jaden woke up feeling better but with half a foggy brain and sluggish body. The man before him looked familiar.

"Do I know you?" Jaden asked half jokingly, half serious. The man, however took great insult at it and kicked him. Jaden hissed at the pain. "That how you greet everyone, specially those waking up?"

The man glared at the boy. "So your that boy we captured before, along with your cousins. Gale's boy. You look more like him now that your older. It's no wonder why we mistook you for your father."

Jaden's heart thumped faster. This man was not good news. His weak powers worked double time to vanquish the sleeping drug still coursing through his body.

"I recall reports of him being severely injured as he protect you and one of your cousins. Does he still live?"

Jaden snarled as the fog lifted even more. This General deserved to die for what he has done. Again, Jaden recalled each pain that had been directed at he and his family.

The General knew he would receive a snarl and silence from the boy. The children of the Ultimate Life Forms are strong in mind and body, protecting one another, but becoming slight weaker when the ones they protect are hurt. However, with no one to protect, Jaden would prove to be formidable. Luckily they made plans for this.

"I've got questions that only you can answer, boy. This time, I intend on getting it and you will comply quite willingly." He motioned for someone to come forward.

Jaden saw the other person with a syringe. His eyes widened. That was never good. He tried to scoot away but didn't do well. It got closer until he felt it prick his neck and the liquid be injected into his body. Whatever it was he had to fight it. The General wanted answer but Jaden knew it shouldn't be given. His powers rushed to rid his system of this new enemy.

"_Jade! You mustn't tell them anything!"_

"I know that!" he yelled back at the voice. Already half drugged it was easy for this new drug to gain footholds.

The General could see Jaden's eyes slowly becoming hazed. Truth Syrup. Soon Jaden would reveal the location of his family and that abominable jewel that aided in the creation of Ruby. Victory was near.

"Sir! Shadow has returned. Princess Sally is also here. They wish to speak with you immediately."

So near! "Very well." Speaking to the one who drugged Jaden he commanded, "The moment the drug is in full effect, get as much information as possible from him concerning his family, the Emerald of Life, and location of their home. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The General left. Jaden shivered on the ground breaking out in sweat, struggling to overcome the drug. He couldn't tell them. He can't say a word or else they would be killed. Protect. He had to protect them.

Within his mind he desperately called out to any who could hear him._ "Someone, help me." _

Three heard the call. One would enlist the aid of another; one would help rescue; one would show the way to true strength.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait! Short I know; will try make next one longer. I wanted chapter with just Shadow and Sally. attempt at interrogation.

* * *

The General walked into the conference room to see Shadow leaning against a wall. His eyes were closed in his wait. Sally was patiently sitting in one of the chairs.

"Shadow," he acknowledge.

"General."

The two gave each others glares with hidden messages. The General moved to sit before the princess.

"So what brings you here Princess Sally?"

"Well I and my friends wanted to help Shadow with something. He denied our help, but we used his trademark of 'I am going to ignore you and don't bug me'." Here Shadow huffed and mumbled a few words. Sally grinned. That hedgehog acts too tough sometimes. He ought to learn to ask for help more often. She giggled at the thought.

"What brings you here then and what does he need help? Usually he is capable of handling things himself and most of the time rejects the few partners we send him."

Sally leaned forward on the table. "As I am sure of your knowledge, Shadow is a clone."

"Yes. I am very aware of that. But what of it? Are you insinuating that you know of more clones being or already made? This could be dangerous."

"Actually I came because I wish to read the information you have concerning Shadow."

"Princess, you know that I can not give information on any of our members. Besides, have you not gained enough information when Shadow had first appeared and was intending on destroying the planet? Dr. Gerald's journal gives every single information concerning him."

She leaned back in the chair. Test opponents, get hands ready, check for bluffs, get cards in row, taunt, and wait for opportune moment to reveal the biggest hand. A game of gamble.

"Yes, we did glean information from that incident. And we believed this Shadow was the original until a place was found containing capsules of Shadow clones. The place was immediately destroyed, including every clone. I am here to seek out the real Shadow."

The General appeared surprised and interested. "The original!?"

Both Shadow and Sally studied the man. His tone sounded too interested.

"Do you have ideas as to where he might be?"

Sally shook her head. "I'm afraid not." The man's energy drained. "I thought that by reading the files you have on Shadow, I might be able to gain something. Small as it may be."

He sighed. "Even if I wanted to, I can't. Someone hacked into our computers and deleted all our data, then planted a virus. Some of our paper files were also destroyed, Shadow's was among those."

"Wow!" Sally pretended to be amazed yet shocked. "Someone managed to sneak in here? Must not like you guys. Someone you know who would hate you this much?"

He crossed his arms. "I am not sure." Shadow fisted his hands in anger at the lie. "The only data we have on this suspect is that it's a male who is intelligent enough to hack our computers and able to sneak in anywhere he wishes."

"Hm, the only data?" Sally tapped her chin in thought. A flashdrive was held up. "According to this that Shadow retrieved from your intruder, you have more data than what you just told me." This caused the man to sit straight in attention. She smirked. "Should I tell you what's in here?" The device waved before his him. "I do believe this is all the data stolen away from you. Information pertaining to Shadow of which you've kept from him. Such as the original is alive but in hiding alongside his twin sister Ruby. Both have families. You capturing some of the kids and torture them to gain the location of Shadow and Ruby. And so much more. But you know all this already, so you won't be needing this right?"

Sally saw how rigid and furious the man was. During her speech she noticed him glancing at Shadow, understanding now why he hadn't fulfilled his mission so quickly and wondering if he had read everything.

She turned toward Shadow, holding out the flashdrive. "Do you still need this?"

He grabbed it from her, only to drop it and smash it to pieces beneath his feet. "No. What I need is for someone to talk." He pointed his gun at the General. "I wonder if all this time you have merely been using me for your own cause, as you knew the original would kill you upon sight."

"Shadow," growled the cornered man.

"Tell me why you kept all that from me and why you would dare murder those I would consider family."


End file.
